Heartbroken
by mehrunnisa
Summary: Right then and there, he decided heart break was definitely worse than any other sickness. Taang, Oneshot.


The light wind whistled through the trees of the small woods, rustling their leaves. Shadows crept along the ground; the sun was setting. The Avatar sat crossed-legged, head in his hands, lost in thought. Not a good kind of thought, for that matter.

Aang felt a tear drop roll off his cheek and onto his hand. He sighed, trying to restrain any more tears, though it was difficult. Right then and there, he decided heart break was definitely worse than any other sickness. And, he found out the hard way.

A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder, making the airbender jump slightly. He lifted up his head; his eyes were red and tearstained. When he turned, he expected to see Katara looking at him. He expected Katara to tell him that everything he saw was fake, and that she still loved him and not Zuko. But instead of looking into blue eyes, sea-foam green eyes looked down at him.

Aang was shocked to see Toph standing there, but then he shrugged the thought off.

"Toph, if you're here to make fun of me, it's no use. It's not possible that I could feel worse." Aang said, his voice very small and shaky. Toph frowned at that and was tempted to say something, but restrained herself.

"I'm not here to make fun of you. I know what happened, I'm sorry." said Toph sincerely. It was almost awkward, how hard it was for her to actually be _sincere_. She paused. Aang listened intently; he wanted to hear what she would say next. Although he still felt like crying his heart out.

"But Toph. I saw them. They were… K-k-kissing." This time, Aang choked. At first, Toph hesitated, but then she sat down next to him. Not knowing what to say, Toph just sat there, her hand on his shoulder in silence, until she had an idea. She took a deep breath and decided to tell her secret.

"Aang, you know Sokka?" Toph started. In her mind, she was amazed that she was willing to tell _Aang _this, of all people. Desperate times call for desperate measures, she concluded. Deep breath, and:

"I had the hugest _thing _for him… And when I felt him and Suki kissing, it hurt." Toph didn't like revealing herself like this, but, it would help Twinkle Toes. And, she hated being sincere. It felt so… weird. Vowing never to be _sincere _again, she continued,

"I couldn't get over in the next few days. It would just… haunt me. But then, I realized I had to move on. I just had to forget it. It's easy once you get the hang of it." Toph said, trying to put more of the normal roughness in her voice. Aang was now looking at her, eyes still tearing, but not as much as before. _Wow_, he thought, _She must really trust me_.

"And Aang, I'm you're friend. If I learned one thing while traveling with you guys it would be friendship. And, that Sokka and 'positive attitudes' _don't _mix." Toph said with a smirk, nudging Aang in the arm with her elbow. Aang laughed slightly, the first smile of the night for him.

"Thanks, Toph. You don't know how much this means to me… I love Katara, but I can't! If I want to defeat the Fire Nation, I have to let go of Katara. And, even worse, she doesn't love me anymore," Aang whispered softly, a lone tear running down his cheek. Toph was still sitting next to him, her hand on his shoulder. There was an uncomfortable silence, until Toph broke it.

"I swear, Aang, if you tell Sokka you will regret the day you set your light, little foot on earth." Toph said grinning, nudging him again. Aang laughed for a second time.

"Toph, you're the best." he said. Although he didn't want to admit it, that small conversation made him feel somewhat better, at least he and Toph actually got to talk as friends.

"I know. So, wanna get back to the campsite?" she asked, standing up. "No one's awake except Momo, so you don't have to worry…"

"Yeah, you go on ahead, I'll catch up." Aang said, wiping his tears. Toph started leaving. Surprising herself, she was almost reluctant to leave the sorry airhead. Chuckling to herself, she continued back to the campsite.

_I guess it's time to… move on, _Aang thought, thinking of Toph. But that just brought on more tears to dry.

**A/N: Wow, that was depressing… Poor Aang. Anyway, I'm in a really Taangy mood, sorry if it wasn't that good. Please review, even if you absolutely hated it and now you hate me for writing it, leave me something. Please???**


End file.
